Talk:Fourth wall
Content The only listings in this page that are cited are the "Journey to Babel" and the "Rules of Engagement" references; the others are not cited (and include "presumably"), and one concedes it might not be accurate. These should be removed. I'm also not yet convinced these merit a separate page from the episode pages. 31dot (talk) 11:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Is this how the wiki welcomes nOObs? -- 11:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I have not criticized you personally or been unwelcome. I merely stated that the information needs to be cited, as original research or otherwise drawing our own conclusions is not permitted. Wouldn't you rather know how to do things correctly and be aware of what kind of information we are looking for? Being a "nOOb" doesn't mean you are immune from suggestions and advice. 31dot (talk) 12:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's not the content but the tone. This is the first communication I've had with any user and instead of saying hi...welcome to the wiki...thanks for your edit but here's how things work...etc. from a nOOb point of view it reads: You've done everything all wrong, cut out these sections and convince me why there should be a separate page anyways. I highly doubt that's the intent behind the message...but why not take a moment to help me with a minimal explanation or suggestions or anything remotely welcoming? --Shabidoo (talk) 03:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Your talk page has your first communication with that material. ::The lack of specific citations for some of the entries does suggest original research, and it's a perfectly valid question to ask about the validity of the article due to the minimal amount of citations on the page. -- sulfur (talk) 06:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Be careful when judging tone from text communication, as it is hard to convey tone with text. Just trying to help; I had no other motive. As Sulfur said, your talk page receives the welcome message. 31dot (talk) 10:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::None of the content on this page is actually a fourth wall break, but mostly just looking at, or generally near, the camera, and there was always a in universe reason to do so. At no point did any character actually acknowledge the audience. Log entries and would better be described as modern soliloquies, if anything. - 00:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Once again...the content of the message is fine...understandable...I concede your points. I think the three of you though have repeated the same thing in three different ways and I got it the first time. None of these messages give me even the slightest clue as to what I should do. Help? Suggestions? Editing ideas? Or delete the page? Anything? 07:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I think Archduk is right in that there isn't really a fourth wall break described on this page; even the two cited instances aren't(one has a quote saying it isn't one, the other explains itself away). I think there is another potential near-break that can be cited, the Kira/Bashir scene in . At a minimum the uncited examples should be removed; the question them becomes do we want these near-examples here or just in the episode articles. 31dot (talk) 10:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't need a page for something that actually hasn't happened, so the references with citations should be moved to their respective episode pages, while the rest should be deleted with this page, unless we have somewhere to merge this. - 22:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Doctor Bashir, I Presume Doctor Bashir, I Presume is breaking (or not) the 4th wall the same way as Rules of Engagement and should be listed as well. Gonioul (talk) 20:27, August 23, 2018 (UTC)